


March 25, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DC Animated Universe 1 sentence fiction. ''I don't think so,'' Amos said while he scowled before a tentacle emerged from his mouth.





	March 25, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''I don't think so,'' Amos said while he scowled before a tentacle emerged from his mouth and knocked the valuables out of Silver Banshee's hand.

THE END


End file.
